JacobRenesmee Blurbs
by gezundheit
Summary: some word vomit of characters.
1. Chapter 1

JACOB

"Jake… I'm scared." Nessie whispers, almost silently. I turn around quickly, away from the window, and cross the room to the couch in two steps. I sit beside her and scoop her into my lap easily.

"It's okay. I'm gonna protect you. No leeches are gonna be getting to you, I swear." I stroke her hair back gently and kiss her forehead. "They'll be gone before you know it. Your parents are already chasing the bloodsuckers, and the whole pack." I try to comfort her.

She nods and buries her face in my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her and rock gently back and forth to calm her down.

"Ha! I found the precious little half blood!"

In half a second, I'm on my feet, Nessie safely behind me. The vamp stands in the middle of the room, a demonic smile plastered to his face.

"I always wondered what vampire blood would taste like… and now I've got a walking blood cocktail! I wonder if she'll struggle…" The vamp slurs.

"You. Are. Not. Going. To. Touch. Her." I growl. Nessie gets off the couch and backs up slowly. The leech charges, and before I even register what I'm doing, I've pushed nessie behind the couch, phased, and chased the vamp from the house, destroying my fair share of furniture on the way out.

RENESMEE

Jacob shoves me behind the couch and when he phases I feel a sudden slash of heat shoot through me, a fiery pain.

A minute later, he's gone. I stand up, wincing. Only then do I realize that a long gash runs down my face, over my jaw collarbone, down my arm all the way to my wrist.

The first thing I think of isn't the pain, but what Jake's reaction will be if he finds out. I pull my sweatshirt off, wincing as the would shifts. I ball up the sweatshirt and try to staunch the blood flow. Blood from my forehead runs into my swollen eye. I frantically try to stop the sticky red flow, gasping as the sweatshirt touches the open wound.

I hear the door open. "Renesmee?!" My mother's voice.

"Mom! In here!" I call. She's in the room before the words leave my mouth.

"Oh my g- Renesmee what happened? Are you alright?" She swallows violently and tries to stop the smell of blood from affecting her.

"Jake ph-phased, and I was a little close." I press the soaked sweatshirt to my face. Carlisle appears behind my mom.

"Bella, go outside to Edward. I'll take care of her." he says. My mom refuses to leave until my dad comes in and drags her off, while Carlisle starts doctoring me. Stitches down my arm, over my collarbone, tiny bandages over my forehead and jaw.

"D-do you have something else I can wear? I-I don't want Jacob to see this. He-He'll freak out." I mutter, trying to control my trembling voice. Carlisle nods.

At that precise moment, I look up to see jacob standing there, eyes wide with shock.

"Jacob, Jake wait." I try to stand up, but Carlisle holds me back.

"I-I did…" Jacob looks down at his own hands, backing up slowly.

"Jacob stop right now!" I yell as he turns and runs, the front door slamming behind him. I shove Carlisle's hands off me, effectively tearing out the last few stitches and chase after Jacke, getting outside just in time to see him phase and bolt into the forest.

JACOB

That night, I ran hundreds of miles, destroying everything in my path. I ignore the voices of my brothers in my head, only running as far as I can from Nessie. Emotions flood through my head, but one is at the forefront. Pure, concentrated hate. I did that to her. I hurt her. The one person I'd do anything to protect, the person I could've killed with my carelessness.

I stay away from Nessie, from Forks, for three weeks. It almost physically pains me to stay away, to not see her, hear her honey sweet voice. I've only phased back twice the whole time. I haven't spoken to anyone.

Every day, I run. I run so fast and hard that by the end of the day, I can't even raise a paw, my muscles liquid fire. It's the only way to keep my mind off Nessie, and what I- what I did to her.

She could've died. Because of me. I could've lost her just because of my own stupidity. I could've destroyed the only reason I'm here, the one holding me to the earth.

And even though it hurts so, so badly to stay away, its nothing compared to the pain, the guilt that wracks me from knowing that I hurt her. Every day, I try to run away from it, to protect her, but every time, I return, lured by Nessie. Too weak and selfish to leave her behind for her own safety, just strong enough to stay away.

I was sure she would hate me. Despise me for doing that to her. The Cullens would probably rip to to shreds if I ever returned. I wasn't even sure I would stop them.

The one thing I never expected was for her to come to me.

RENESMEE

I haven't seen Jacob in three weeks. Every day, I wander around in the woods, trying to find him, but I never can.

My injuries are almost completely healed, only the thick scars running from forehead to wrist remaining.

I wander into a clearing to see an enormous red wolf lying in the center, panting. He faces away from me, and is oblivious to my approach. I pull my sleeves down to hide the scars, and let my hair out of its ponytail so the scar on my face is covered.

"Hey Jake." I whisper.

JACOB

I spin around, hackles already raised and teeth bared. I recognize Nessie's sweet face and immediately relax. Part of me is relieved, but most of me is terrified. I back away from her slowly.

"Jacob, please, please just listen to me." she pleads. I want to run, but the desperation in her voice and the wild look in her eyes makes me drop my tail to the ground and look at her expectantly.

"I know you feel guilty. But I am perfectly fine. All you did was protect me. If you hadn't been there that night, I would've died for sure. What happened was a small price to pay for my life. And I know that you think that staying with me will only hurt me more, and you don't want to hurt me. Well I hate to say it, but you're killing me. I can't stand not knowing...just wandering around, not knowing where you are, if you still even care, if you're even alive! I have to pretend like it's all okay, lie to my parents every day, and I can't..I can't do it anymore. You can choose to do whatever you want, all I'm asking is that you tell me if you want to stay or leave. I'll give you time, if you don't want to come back right away, but I need to know." Her voice breaks a bit at the end. My heart twists seeing her look so weary, so tired and weak.

I stand up, and take a step toward her, but then turn around and disappear into the forest.

RENESMEE

I drop to my knees, my balance gone and my vision blurred, liquid pain pulsing through my veins.

No.

I won't let this crush me. I won't let it. I'm more than this. I love him, and it hurts to be without him, but I can live. I'm my own person. My life doesn't revolve around him. I stand up and tie my hair up, roll back my sleeves. I don't care who sees my scars. They're a part of me, an important part of me.

 **((((WHAT BELLA SHOULDA DONE))))**

"Nessie."

The sound is barely a whisper, and for a second I can't tell if it was real.

I spin around, my hair flipping over my shoulder. Jake stands a couple feet away, looking so very vulnerable, so very scared, so small and alone. He shouldn't look like that, not ever.

"I-I'm sorry. And...well… if you still want me, I choose to-to stay." he whispers.

I smile, just the tiniest little smile.

I run to him and throw my arms around his waist. A relieved grin splits his face. He cups my face in his big, warm hands, and leans in a bit to kiss me, but then freezes. He ever so gently traces the scar on my face. The touch of his thumb is so light, so gentle, that I can' barely feel it. His fingers travel down my cheek, over my shoulder, then down my arm. Then he traces the scar on my face with his lips, finally landing on my mouth.

He pulls back and cradles my face in his warm hands. He leans his forehead against mine slowly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." he whispers, his voice impossibly quiet. "I promise that I will never leave you again."

"Never?"

"Never."


	2. Chapter 2

RENESMEE

I wander through the woods. It starts lightly snowing and my bare feet are freezing, but I keep walking. I just crashed Alice's perfect yellow Porsche. Everyone told me it was no big deal, but I still felt really bad. I'd gone to my room, and after they'd all finally left me alone, I went through my window and into the woods for my own pity party.

I reach my favorite place. It's a small clearing with a small creek running through the middle, rocks the size of a Jeep surrounding it. I climb on top of the biggest rock and pull my knees up to my chest. I focus on the calming sound of the running water and watch the snowflakes get carried away down the creek bed. I shiver a bit, but clench my teeth to keep them from chattering. Probably if I stay perfectly still, it'll keep them from finding me, at least for a while.

"Hey."

I spin around to see Jacob. His bare chest is a big contrast to the stark white snowy back drop. I can't help but take a second to just stare at him.

"I'm not in the mood to talk right now." I say, turning back around.

"Okay." He sits beside me. I feel myself warming up just by being near him. Shivers still shake my body though, and he must've noticed, because he scoots closer and wraps an arm around my waist. I want to struggle a bit, to plead my case, but it's irresistible. I lean into his warmth and he drops a kiss on my head.

"So I hear you wrecked Alice's Porsche." He flashes a wry grin. I groan and drop my head into my hands.

"Don't remind me.:

"Hey, its no big deal. It's not like they can't just buy another one." He sounds a little confused, but I still don't look at him. "Really Nessie."

"I know that, I know! But still! I feel so bad! She loved that perfect little car." My voice is muffled a bit. Another shiver runs down my spine, and he pulls me a little closer.

"You don't even have a jacket on, you dork!" He nuzzles my hair, pulling me into his lap.

"Stop trying to make me feel better." I mumble.

"You want me to just leave you to wallow in misery forever?" He asks, jostling me a bit on his laps.

"Yes." I grumble.

"That's no fun." I can picture the playful sour look on his face without even looking up.

He stands up abruptly, and I find myself nestled against his chest. He bounces up and down, bumping me around. I hide my face in his shoulder, so he can't see my almost smile. "Quit it!" I argue.

He jumps off the rock and sets me on a smaller and bolts of into the trees. I cross my arms and glare after him.

Minute later, he comes galloping back as a wolf. He wags his tail and pants like a little puppy who wants to play. He bounces around, flinging snow everywhere. Some snow covers his snout and he crosses his eyes to look at it, before shaking his head violently.

I can't hold it anymore.

My giggles echo through the quiet glade, and his dog face splits into a weird grin as he flings more snow around. Then he lowers himself like he's going to pounce, and launches ten pounds of snow at me. I land on my butt, almost covered in snow. "Oh no you didn't!" I yell, standing up and throwing and enormous snowball at him. It hits him square in the snout, and for a second, he just looks stunned. Then a playful growl rumbles in his chest as he crouches again before leaping and showering me in snow.

He bolts into the woods to escape my wrath, and I chase after him.


	3. Chapter 3

JACOB

"Jakey!"

I close the Cullens door behind me and turn around to see nessie racing towards me, arms out for a hug. I scoop her up and spin around, her legs flinging about.

She's still only about eight in human years, but three in Nessie years. Either way, she's the cutest thing I've ever seen in my entire life.

"Hey Nessie!" I tickle her all over, and her high pitched giggles make a shiver of pure pleasure run down my back. She shoves my hands away, and her smile almost makes me melt into a puddle.

The sound of thunder ripples through the sky, and Nessie gives a little cry of fright and buries her face in my shirt.

"It's okay Nessie. Jakey's here. I'll protect you, honey."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	4. Chapter 4

RENESMEE

It was my parents seventh anniversary today, and Aunt Alice was throwing a huge party. No surprise there. All that was fine and dandy. Until she added the part about me wearing a dress. In the end, there was nothing I could do about it. The one good thing was that she was letting Jacob come.

"Hold still!" Alice protested as she tried to pin my hair up. I sighed exasperatedly and complied.

"Now get downstairs! The wolves'll be here soon, and Charlie, and some of our vampire friends!:" When I reached the stairs, I could hear the sound of Jake's voice already. I couldn't stop the smile from spreading over my face as I headed downstairs.

JACOB

My playful banter with Bella stopped the second I saw Nessie coming downstairs.

She was wearing a floor length black dress, strapless, with silver accents. her curls piled on top of her head. She smiled brilliantly at me as she hurried down the stairs toward the group of people in the entryway.

She started to hug me, but I stopped her, holding her at arm's length. For a long moment I just stared at her. I started at her face, my gaze sweeping downward and admiring her curves, then quickly moving back to her face. A deep blush had spread over her cheeks. I couldn't help but laugh a little at her.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"Don't look at me!" her gaze is glued to the floor.

"Why not?" Sincere confusion floods my voice.

"Because! Alice made me wear this awful dress, and I feel so awkward! I'm gonna fall over and embarrass myself." The last part is muffled when she buries her face in her hands.

I can't help it. The idea is just so ridiculous, I bust out laughing.

"Go ahead, laugh. I know I look absurd." she says through her hands.

"Y-You're kidding right? You've got to be kidding." I manage through laughs.

Her blush deepens.

I get serious. "Nessie. You can't seriously think you look bad in that dress." I take both her hands in mine and tilt her face up so she has to look at me.

"I look awful Jake, and you know it." she pouts.

"It's physically impossible for you to look awful. You could be wearing a trash bag and still be the most beautiful thing in the world." I say, my tone serious. She hesitantly looks up.

"What?" she looks slightly bewildered.

"It's true!" I assure her.

"Well you're biased." she complains.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." I playfully quote.

"Yeah well, it's all in your eyes right now." She replies, studying my eyes suddenly. I look down a bit self consciously.

I finally let her hug me. Her thin arms wrap around my waist, and I rest my chin on top of her head, almost knocking her off her tiptoes. I drop a kiss on her forehead, and we move to greet the new arrivals.

After we finally manage to get away, Nessie and I walk around outside for a bit.

"Hey Jacob?" she asks, her voice sweet and soft.

"Yes sweets?" I reply, turning towards her.

"I need your help with something." she stops walking, looking at me with a serious expression. I get a bit wary, the tone of her voice setting me on edge. "It's life or death." she adds.

"Anything. What is it?" I ask, a little bit anxious.

"Alice wants to throw me a birthday party."


End file.
